Talk:2011
What counts as an appearance? With regards to the appearances section, what's fair game? * Do puppeteers talking about Muppet projects count? (Or documentaries about their work with the Muppets, as per Kevin Clash? * Do Jason Segel talk show appearances count? Unless Michael Caine did an appearance for Christmas Carol, this would be the first time a "human" has done solo appearances on in promotion of a Muppet movie, I'm guessing. (Or have Sesame cast done solo talk show appearances?) Is there any policy established to either extent? -- Zanimum 00:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I would be interested to know as well.--Gonzofan 03:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Anyone? I feel that a legitimate question was posed here. Is there a policy on this? Ultimately, I think the question is, do "human" appearances by themselves count to be listed, or do we only document it if it involves a Muppet appearance? So in this case, do we bother to list an appearance by Kevin Clash, even though it was without Elmo?--Gonzofan 01:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::My feeling is that someone like Kevin Clash or Steve Whitmire doing an interview about a Muppet project should count, because they are major players. Frank Oz or Joey Mazzarino doing an interview about their latest stage show or movie would not. -- Nate (talk) 19:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think when a writer/director/producer/performer for a Muppet production makes an appearance to promote a Muppet project it should count as being relevant to the wiki - such as Jim Henson appearing on Good Morning America, Kevin Clash on The Daily Show, or Joey Mazzarino talking about Sesame Street on CNN. I wouldn't count appearances that aren't driven by their Muppet work (even if they happen to mention the Muppets) - such as Frank Oz promoting The Stepford Wives or something like that. I would count Segel's promotions for The Muppets (moreso then Cain in MCC or Curry in MTI, he's not just the top-billed human star; he's the co-writer and a produer too). I wouldn't count times he was out promoting How I Met Your Mother or some other film (even if he mentioned the Muppets); but if it is a Muppet-driven promotional appearance (even if the puppets aren't there) I would include it. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Okay, so: ::::* yes to actors appearing in Muppet-related projects, appearing to promote those projects, ::::* yes to Muppeteers appearing to promote Muppet-related products, ::::* no to Muppeteers promoting their own projects. ::::: No one in disagreement to that? -- Zanimum 21:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I agree. As long as it is a Muppet-based appearance, I think we should cover it on the Muppet-based wiki (even if the puppets themselves aren't on hand). -- Brad D. (talk) 23:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Jeannette Betancourt :::::::I agree to those three bullet points as well. —Scott (message me) 02:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, one more... SW staffer Jeannette Betancourt appeared on Tell Me More. Unlike most SW staffer appearances, she wasn't joined by a Muppet. I've mentioned it on the show page, but I presume I don't bother mention it in 2009? (She was talking about Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes, specifically.) -- Zanimum 18:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC)